


Before you go

by kari_kinis



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, miraculous
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Chloè redemption, Drama & Romance, Episode Fix-it: s03 Chat Blanc, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Miraculous Holder Alya Césaire, Miraculous Holder Nino Lahiffe, Multi, Other, Romance, Slow Build, Snake Luka Couffaine | Viperion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kari_kinis/pseuds/kari_kinis
Summary: Four years after being ladybug Marinette thinks she has the job down solid. Defeat hawkmoth, purify Akuma's, keep paris safe. Yet when Hawkmoth starts using Mayura more frequently Ladybug doesn't know if she can keep up.She especially struggles when a particular akumatized victim is someone close to her.Marinette struggles with her ladybug and personal life balance, and has no other choice but to get help and seek guidance from the past.This fic might change to an M rating later on.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Emilie Agreste & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 4





	Before you go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween I hope you enjoy!

She inhaled as she threw her yoyo across the air, seeing it hold true as she hooked it on the roof of a building. She felt her muscles relax in advance, preparing for the ride. Exhaling, she closed her eyes, hung her head back, the starry night disappearing and felt the air rush around her, her mind was filled with euphoria as adrenaline coursed through her body. Her mind finally empty as she felt nothing but the peace of the air surrounding her. Feeling gravity pull her back she tensed her arm halting the movement as she prepared to throw her yoyo again, her euphoria short lived. She would accept the feeling of lightness that came with soaring whenever she could. Enjoying the moments before gravity pulled her back. Although it had been a few years since she had accepted being the ladybug inspired crime fighting hero, the high of the soaring has never left. 

As usual patrol was calm, crime having dropped significantly as her and her partner had joined the city, threatening to capture bad guys before the police would even be alerted. She wouldn’t have minded this at all, if there weren’t for a constant threat of super powered villains popping up and threating to destroy peace. Movement to her left caught her eye as she flew past, nearing the river in the middle of the city. She suddenly stopped on the roof her yoyo was caught on, abdomen and arms straining as she corrected her course. She hid behind a chimney, peeking behind only to find a black, leather clad tailed creature pacing on the bridge. Sighing the spotted hero turned her yoyo towards a lamp, ready to pass by him. 

“Meet you at our usual place.” She called out, feeling glowing green eyes follow her as she threw her yoyo without hesitation, headed toward a church top. As always, her aim held true and she felt the force of her yoyo propel her forward. She heard him let out a small yowl, before gliding past him. Smiling, she went faster, competition taking over as she felt the breeze pick up around her. She had the advantage of remaining in the air. She let out a small chuckle seeing his movement on her left as her partner used his staff. She tried to ignore him, willing herself to go faster, to beat him. The city quiet at night, the only sound was her yoyo zipping through the night, and his staff extending and contracting. The adrenaline of the chase was almost as good as the one she felt flying. Having super abilities really helped pull through. Although they both were neck to neck, even with her small head start, she managed to pull ahead and land on the rooftop with a little too much force. Stumbling forward she heard laughter behind her as the leather clad hero she called partner was bent over. Stumbling forward she caught herself before she could topple over, as her partner laughed with more force. 

“I still beat you; you know?” she grumbled as he struggled to catch his breath. 

“Ah come on spots, ya know that for a hero that supposedly should be all grace and luck you are very clumsy.”

“Didn’t take you for a sore loser.” She retorted, flushing red.

This immediately sobered the black clad hero, as he flashed a smirk and narrowed his eyes. “Lady Luck, are you accusing me?”

“I’m only calling it as it is, cat.”

“Maybe I just let you win.”

“Ha, really intent on proving my point aren’t you whiskers?”

“All I see…” He was cut up abruptly as somewhere inside the church metal clanged against the floor, making the cat hero jump and land on his butt. 

She giggled, walking towards him and putting her arm out to help him get up. His response was a wide smile and a hand around hers. While helping him get up, Ladybug tripped on a roof tile and fell herself. This caused laughter again from the cat hero and it was his turn to help her up. “It’s almost like you are the wielder of bad luck.”

“Oh really? I thought that was your job.” She retorted her face getting close to his as he pulled her up. She reveled in the fact of the redness that flushed his face. 

“What are you trying to say to me spots?”

“I’m saying you must be rubbing some bad luck on me. So much for lady luck” She bit her lip, eyes flickering to him. 

“You know, maybe you’re the sore loser after all.” He teased, his gaze baring intensely at her. 

“Shut up and kiss me.”

=^.^=

Marinette shot up from her bed, face flushed and heart racing. Her hand flew to her lips, as she let out a loud sigh. It was another one of those ladybug dreams. Although she was more used to them at this point, she always felt those with a wilder Chat the most vividly, his blonde hair similar to her Chat. 

“Marinette are you okay?” She heard a high-pitched voice in front of her. Her eyes shot from her bed to the Kwami floating in front of her. 

“I’m fine Tikki.” She stated softly, giving her a small smile and putting her hands in front of her, palms clasped upwards to let the red Kwami rest in her hands. “Just a surprising dream that’s all.” The Kwami looked at her with doubt filled in those blue eyes. Marinette hadn’t told Tikki she still dreamt with past ladybugs, as the first time she had asked, the surprise and hurt that filled her Kwami’s eyes was enough to let her know Tikki missed her old chosen. 

“Are you sure Marinette?” 

“Positive!” Marinette said smiling more convincingly, before taking a hand back to rub her eyes. She looked outside her window to see it was still dark outside. “Why don’t we go back to bed?” Tikki looked worriedly at her chosen before smiling and rubbing against her face. She flew to a small corner Marinette had made for Tikki, with the Kwami’s own bed, couch and various smaller things to accommodate the centuries old soul. 

Marinette made sure Tikki was asleep, before she reached for her phone and headed up towards the trap door above her bed. Wrapping a blanket around herself she turned on her phone to find it was 3 am, sighing knowing she wouldn’t be getting much more sleep that night, she opened her messages. A goodnight text from Alya, 30 messages from the friend group chat yet and a picture from her boyfriend. Smiling, she opened the conversation to find a picture of him with her latest t-shirt design on with the message

**_-Fans loved the Marinette original_ **

Marinette blushed lightly and pulled the blanket closer to her body. She saw he was online 5 minutes ago, so she decided to text him back. 

_ -Why don’t I believe you? _

She smiled and pulled her phone down. Thinking how he must be getting back to his hotel by now yet was surprised when a few seconds later her phone vibrated in her hand.

**_-Don’t you trust me?_ **

**_☹_ **

**_What if I told you I had a fan threatened to sue if I didn’t make this an official design?_ **

_-Hmmm, I might believe you_

_ But it seems like a bit of a stretch _

**_-:O_ **

**_Have I ever done anything to betray your trust Mari?_ **

Marinette snorted before answering.

_ -You stole the last cookie, _

_ That is a crime against bakers.  _

Marinette saw the top bar of their chat indicate he was typing before the man disconnected from the chat. She sighed and looked up at the sky, knowing he was pulled away from her phone. She wouldn’t be surprised if he was still busy at this hour, this season gets pretty hectic for everyone. She put her phone down on her little rooftop table, before walking towards the edge of her balcony, letting her mind race. It was an amazement to her that she was about to graduate Lycée, it seemed like yesterday she had just started, a nervous wreck. Her mind flittered at the notion of her unanswered internship requests and university acceptances. She shook her head to distract herself knowing she shouldn’t worry about what was out of her control. Her mind shifted to her friends, and how much closer they had gotten in the previous years. Most of them had helped her in one way or another, as Marinette or Ladybug and she couldn’t help the smile that flooded her face as she thought of them. The smile was short lived as Ladybug entered her mind, the extra responsibilities she’s had to endure making her worry. After three years, they were nowhere near close to finding out who was behind Hawkmoth. She’d have to discuss strategies with Master Fu and Chat. It’s been too long having Hawkmoth terrorize their city, and they should be planning the offensive rather than playing defense. 

Her trail of thought was interrupted by the sudden vibrations coming from her phone. She walked to inspect it and smiled when she saw the name of her caller. 

“I’m here to rescue a Damsel in distress.” Marinette bit her lip.

“You might have the wrong number sir, I do not hear your chivalry or the dragon being slain.”

She heard a chuckle on the other line and peered over her balcony, sure enough she found her boyfriend leaning against his motorcycle on the road. “Oh I’m sure I have the perfect address Damsel, I bought us some time with the dragon.” He finally looked up at her and gave her a smile that still made her heart swell. She gave him a small wave, and he gestured for her to come downstairs. She blushed and hung up on her phone, going down her trap door, and carefully made her way out of her room. She grabbed a few cookies from Tikki’s stash mentally promising to make it up to the Kwami, and carefully sneaked out the front door. Escaping through the balcony was much easier than going through the front door, but through the years she learned of every creak and give of the floor. She grabbed her keys from the holder near the door and carefully closed the door behind her. She put on her shoes and ran down the stairs, using the side door to meet her boyfriend. Her smile wide as she saw him, his back to her as he grabbed her helmet from his seat. She wrapped her arms around his back and kissed the side of his neck. She felt him tense up and felt bad for surprising him, she forgot fans could get crazy.

“I thought you were supposed to rescue me, not have the damsel come to you.” She whispered as she felt him relax immediately under her arms. A chuckle blossomed from his chest. 

“My apologies damsel, although the king is merciful, I doubt he’d react well to me sneaking into his daughter’s room at these hours of the night. Oh your honor.”

She blushed and let him go, “Oh my honor and virtue, what would the king say!” She played along, a shy smile on her lips. Her boyfriend turned around and captured her lips with his. He let out a small noise of content as she kissed back, his arms snaking around her waist. She separated from him and put her forehead against his. “I thought you didn’t come back until tomorrow.” He smiled and blue met with blue. 

“I couldn’t stay away from my melody for too long.” He said, flushing a pink that made Marinette’s stomach explode into butterflies. She put her hand on the nape of his skull, playing with the dyed hair. 

“Are you sure the band was okay with this?” She bit her lip again, nervous he had left the tour early. 

“I may have lied to you about the time my flight landed.” He said, voice laced with amusement, as her eyes widened and then narrowed. 

“You were planning on surprising me today weren’t you?” she accused stepping back slightly to look at his face better. A face he had grown into a little too well. 

“Guilty.” He laughed holding his arms up in surrender, before going back around her waist. “Although I was planning on surprising you later, not so early in the day.” He kissed her cheek before handing her the helmet in his hand. “Why don’t we go talk about it in our place.” 

She nodded, and put her helmet on her head. Luka always knew when she had too much on her head, and it was a godsend. He put on his, and got on his bike, Marinette followed, going behind him and putting her arms around him, her head on his back, as he revved the motorcycle up. She felt him turn to make sure she was on the motorcycle safely, before kicking up the holder and speeding into the night. 

Speeding on a motorcycle through the streets of Paris at night was a close second to flying through the skylines. She could relax as Luka sped through the streets expertly, not that there was much traffic at this hour. She looked at the businesses and houses as they sped past, becoming a blur of light and colors. She closed her eyes and felt the wind wash away her doubts, her worries and stresses. She got lost in her senses, the way the motor ran, a soft purr beneath her, the feeling of the air surrounding her and giving her small waves of joy as they passed around her body, making her feel weightless, the way Paris smelt like independence and freedom, of opportunity and life. The body underneath hers, moving with the road, yet making her feel safe. Luka tended to do that to her, make her feel safe and sane. Like she wasn’t being stretched thin by a million different things, overwhelmed to the point of mental breakdowns. The way his calmness spread out to her made her relax, even for a while, and let go of whatever consumed her mind. Let it be school, ladybug responsibilities or even drama with friends, with him she felt like she could take them on, that they wouldn’t consume her whole. Her arms tightened around him as a quiet thanks. She felt him slow and come to a stop, his gloved hand on top of hers. She smiled, and opened her eyes, finding them parked near Pont Marie. He tapped her hands, and she got the signal, letting go of him and taking off her helmet. She took his hand as he offered it, and got off the bike. She felt his ungloved hand run through her hair, to smooth it down, as she took off his other glove. They worked in tandem, a well-oiled machine with no chinks. He locked the seat, and the bike up as she watched him in silence, noting the yawn he tried to suppress. 

“My parents wake up at 4.” She reminded him, as he walked up to her. 

“I’m not- “

“You were in England for a whole week, doing midnight shows. It’s okay to be tired, besides we can spend more time with the surprise you planned for me.” She said, taking his hand and gently rubbing the calluses on his palm with her thumb. 

“You really shouldn’t- “

“Luka if you say I shouldn’t worry about my boyfriend, then I will throw you into the Seine myself.” She said, brows furrowed in determination.

He chucked and put his hands up. “Alright, alright I won’t.” He slung his arm around her waist, giving her a small smile.

“Good! Now my dear knight, what shall we do now that you’ve sprung me out of my castle for an hour?”

“Can’t I see my beautiful melody without an ulterior motive; besides the fact I just want to see her beautiful face?” Marinette flushed, yet decided not to let his compliments stray from her objective. She stopped and stared at him, before he shook his head giving her a small smile. “I was just worried you were up so late at night. I know how precious sleep is to you, and how little you often go with a full 8 hours.” He said with sincerity clear in his voice. 

Her shoulders slumped, avoiding his gaze. “You don’t- “

“You better not say I should not worry about my girlfriend, because I will throw you in the Seine.”

She sighed and looked up at him through her bangs. “It was one of those recurring dreams I have.” He looked at her and led them further down the bridge to walk along the Seine. 

“What happened this time?” He asked tentatively. “Or was it another one you can’t explain explicitly.”

She smiled sheepishly. “I was flying through someplace I couldn’t recognize.” She offered again. She heard him sign. “I’m sorry I can’t tell you more.”

He smiled at her. “No need to apologize, you can tell me everything, or nothing if that’s what you prefer.” He reminded her gently, stopping halfway down the stairs and pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. “I trust you no matter what, I know that there is stuff in your life you can’t tell me, and I am okay with it. All that matters is that you are true to yourself.” He kissed her forehead, as she looked up at him. She felt bad but was glad he understood her boundaries. “I love you Marinette.”

“I love you too Luka.” She responded, flushed. He gave her another one of his heart stopping smiles and she flushed a deeper red. It was no wonder he was so popular with his female fans. “Now tell me all about your concerts! How were the crowds? Was London food as terrible as people say it is?”

He laughed, pressing another kiss on her nose before snaking his arm around her waist again. “Well where do I begin? The fans are incredible, I don’t know what I was expecting but the energy was incredible!” He laughed as they continued down the stairs, running his hand through his hair. “Even though it was London, you can feel how much people appreciated our sound. They even sang along to our French songs!”

“That’s amazing!” Marinette chimed in, looking how much Luka seemed to awaken thinking about the little tour they had across the pond. 

“Mari, honestly this was one of the best experiences ever. Our social media engagement grew like crazy. Most comments were about the hot guitarist.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her, as she playfully shoved her elbow in his side. “We even recorded a few tracks in a studio over there to have more professional recordings for our fans.”

She smiled and bumped her shoulder against her boyfriend’s side. “Are you saying that phone recordings aren’t professional?” She jested, making him laugh.

“I think your phone is temporarily retired from recording footage of us.” He responded with a grin. “This guy from this really prominent blog even asked for an interview and shot these amazing pictures. I have a really good feeling about this trip.”

“I’m so proud Luka, you and the guys have been working nonstop for a year on this lineup and songs. You definitely deserve all the success that will come!” Her eyes sparkled as she went on her tiptoes to reach his lips. She gave him a gentle kiss, yet as she was about to step away, he pulled her in closer, lowering his neck to kiss her better. She draped her arms over his shoulders and returned his kiss. He deepened the kiss, biting her lip and she let out a small sound of pleasure. His hands gently caressed her back, as her hands travelled up his neck to tangle into his hair. A noise from overhead interrupted their make out session. Marinette pulled away quickly praying it wasn't an akuma. 

“I AM ASSISTOR, MY BOSS DOESN’T LET ME REST, AND NEITHER SHALL PARIS!”

“Crap.” Marinette whispered. She saw a flash of blue above their head, aimed at a building. 

“I AM HERE TO TAKE LADYBUG’S AND CHAT NOIR’S MIRACULOUS!”

“Marinette, please hide under the bridge while it’s safe, I'll distract the akuma.” She heard her boyfriend say, before he let go of her and ran towards the stairs leading to the bridge. 

“NO, LUKA WAIT!” she yelled out, as she saw in horror as he was hit by a blue ray. Immediately dark eyebags appeared on his face and his irises went white. Without thinking, Marinette ran, deciding not to stay for long and risk getting hit by the akuma. She almost returned when she heard Luka scream, a blood curdling scream, yet she knew she couldn’t turn back. She felt her heart break into a million pieces, yet she persisted, she ran until she was safe from view under the bridge. She checked her pocket to see if Tikki was there, yet to her horror she only found cookies. She wanted to slap herself, realizing not only did she sneak out away from her parents, yet her Kwami as well. ‘Four years as ladybug and I still don’t learn.’ She thought to herself, before strategizing ways she could get home. Most of it depended on the Akuma getting distracted, and her being able to get close enough to Luka. She peered from underneath the bridge, almost like clockwork, she heard Luka’s screams being echoed by those being beamed by the akumatized villain. She willed herself to go ignore the screams, even if they made her blood boil. What was the akuma doing to these poor people? She searched the area, looking for the akuma, yet found a flash of blonde and black pass the bridge. 

“You’re not being a good team player, now are you?” She heard a taunting voice above. Chat had come to distract the villain. 

“You and ladybug will give me your miraculous! Then I’ll make sure you never sleep.”

“Tough luck Ass-istant.” Chat jested, sauntering with his staff twirling in his hand. “Cats like their sleep. So I’d like to get this over quickly.”

Marinette didn’t focus long enough to see what the akumatized villain responded to. She took the distraction as a blessing and ran back towards Luka, away from the banter. She cringed at Lukas' scream as she got closer, tempted to cover her ears. She just ran up the stairs, a pained expression painted on her face. 

“I promise I’ll make this better.” She said, putting a palm on his face, while her other hand went inside his pocket. She kissed his cheek, sparing another pained look before running up the rest of the stairs. Thankful for the ladybug stamina, she reached the motorcycle on top barely out of breath. Disregarding the helmets she jumped on the seat and started the engine, thanking Luka mentally for teaching her how to ride. Wasting no time she sped off, heading back towards the bakery, hoping the akuma hadn’t passed through. As she sped off, the screams grew fainter and fainter, and Marinette was thankful for the growing silence. She skidded to a stop before the bakery, hoping that her parents hadn't awakened at the sounds of the akuma and went to look for her. Yet before she could worry more, she saw a flash of red appear before her. 

“Marinette! Where were you?” Tikki exclaimed. Worry and disappointment filling her face. 

“There’s no time to explain! Tikki, Spots on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha, welp. I was re-watching the newest season of ML and thought Chat Blanc could've been a whole movie, so here I am Writing my own version! Next Chapter we get some Ladynoir in action! Hope you liked this chapter.


End file.
